


Only You Would Try To Kill A Broken Memory

by WaitingToBeBroken



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Based on a Trailer, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingToBeBroken/pseuds/WaitingToBeBroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You gave me a promise, brother. Never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You Would Try To Kill A Broken Memory

**Author's Note:**

> This was written when we had only the trailer of "Thor: The Dark World" to work with. It got me thinking how depressed Loki must be feeling in prison and thus this was born. It's angsty, but then again which story of mine isn't.

"When you betray me, I will kill you"

"Finally, a spark of intelligence in that empty head of yours."

Loki smiled. It had changed, his smile, soaked with madness and hatred. He looked terrifying, he could see it in the God's eyes. A twisted creature, dirty with the crimes it had committed, red with the blood of its victims. Mad with the guilt and the sadness and the horror. With the loneliness. Not that the man he had once called brother could see it.

He was just a monster for him. Monsters don't feel. Loki couldn't count the times he had repeated it before it became a truth for him.

Thor's jaw tightened.

"I told you that I would kill you."

Loki shook his head slowly, smile widening and displaying sharp white teeth. To threaten him like that, Thor really didn't know, did he?... He had never been a smart one, after all.

He bowed his head, hair falling in front of his face and for a second his features relaxed, eyes softening with unspoken desires. A second later and it was all gone, replaced by insolence and mockery. Expressions Thor expected to see. Easier than showing something real.

"No, Thor. You _promised_."

His voice sultry and lewd, tongue darting out to lick dry lips. Eyes shining with jest. Underneath was hope no one would understand.

The man before him averted his eyes, twisting his head the other way pointedly.

'You only like them innocent, don't you, brother?' Loki almost asked before he remember. It was none of his business. Not since Thor had found someone more innocent than him. Someone not so breakable.

He relaxed slightly. It no longer mattered.

'I would hold you to that.'

"When do we start?"


End file.
